yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightray
"Lightray" is a series of LIGHT monsters that debuted in Galactic Overlord. In contrast to Dark counterparts, they are LIGHT versions of existing monsters. All "Lightray" seem to have the same blue-and-white color scheme. They're mostly Special Summoned by having a certain number of cards banished or in the Graveyard, and focus on banishing LIGHT monsters and supporting LIGHT Attribute monsters. Members Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Magical Merchant: Sends many LIGHT Monsters to your Graveyard. * D.D. Warrior Lady: Helps the Special Summon of "Lightray Sorcerer" and "Lightray Madoor", it's also Warrior-Type to use "Lightray Gearfried's" effect. * Freed the Brave Wanderer: Banishes LIGHT monsters in your graveyard (to summon "Sorcerer"/"Madoor") in addition to destroying high-ATK monsters, it's also Warrior-Type to use "Lightray Gearfried's" effect. * Lightsworn monsters: Sends many LIGHT monsters from your Deck to your Graveyard. You can use different Lightsworns to help the Summon of the Lightray monsters that need monsters with different names. * Hieratic monsters: also make good use of Lightrays, since all Hieratics are LIGHT monsters and can easily swarm the field with 0 ATK Monster Cards that will eventually be destroyed or Tributed for use of Lightrays. Extra Deck * Magi Magi ☆ Magician Gal / Norito the Moral Leader: "Sorcerer" and "Madoor" are both Level 6 Spellcasters. Spell Cards * Future Fusion: "Lightray Diabolos" and "Lightray Gearfried" need LIGHT monsters with different names in your Graveyard to be summoned. With "Future Fusion", you'll be able to quickly send the necessary monsters from your Deck to your Graveyard by selecting one of those Fusion Monsters: "Five-Headed Dragon" (LIGHT Dragons), "Chimeratech Overdragon" ("Cyber Dragon" + LIGHT Machines) or "Worm Zero" (LIGHT Reptiles). * Foolish Burial: Sends one LIGHT monster to your Graveyard. * Light of Redemption: Returns one of your banished LIGHT monsters to your hand. * Chaos Zone: Gain many counters as you banish monsters to use the effects of Lightray monsters. Can also be used as a target to the effect of "Lightray Daedalus". * Realm of Light: Can be used in a Lightsworn+Lightray deck. When this card would be destroyed you can remove counters instead. This means that it can be used with "Lightray Daedalus's" effect repeatedly. * Burial from a Different Dimension: Return up to 3 of your banished LIGHT monsters to your Graveyard. * Reinforcement of the Army: Search "Lightray Grepher", "D.D. Warrior Lady", "Freed the Brave Wanderer", "Ehren, Lightsworn Monk", "Jain, Lightsworn Paladin" or "Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior". * A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon: For "Lightray Diabolos", it is a great spell card to use as soon as you summon it for field control, also if you have at least 6 different LIGHT monsters in your graveyard you can reuse "Diabolos'" effect in the same turn. Trap Cards * Return from the Different Dimension: Swarm your field with your banished LIGHT monsters. * Spiritual Light Art - Hijiri: Special Summon one of your banished LIGHT monsters. Sworn of Lightray This deck is a mixture of Lightrays and Lightsworns with other support monsters that goes with the archetype. External links *Lightray Monsters Unleash Justice! - http://www.konami.com